This invention relates to a portable collapsible vehicle roof mounted sleeping compartment.
While it is common to arrange various camping and sleeping compartments on vehicles, such as represented in U.S. Pat. Nos. to Gledhill 2,531,678, Fisk 2,718,015, McKee 3,143,121, and Stewart 3,661,418, none thereof suggest arranging a low profile main housing on spaced roof rails telescopically extendable and hinged to provide ground engaging supports for the housing and a drawer-like rear section therein and slidably extendable therefrom, with this section being elevatable for raising a hinged housing top to provide a roomy sleeping compartment.